A cellular radio network typically comprises multiple cellular base stations and mobile devices. Each of the mobile devices is in radio communication with one of the cellular base stations, known as its serving base station. At the same time, radio signals from other base stations in the network can cause interference with the signals that each mobile device is receiving from its serving base station.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for performing neighbor cell interference estimation.